Leak detection cables have been used to detect moisture in various applications. For example, leak detection cables may be used to detect leakage from appliances that leak water, such as dishwashers, hot water heaters, etc., in normal household applications, as well as in commercial applications. Leak detection systems may be used to automatically cut off water supplies, such as electrical and gas supplies, as well as providing notification for maintenance and repair services. These systems have been valuable in preventing flood damage and other damage.